


Please, remember me.

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes his anger out on Phil but what happens when Dan wakes up in a new future without Phil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, remember me.

 

 

  I woke up with a major migraine and just about anything would upset me, I really didn't feel like dealing with people, so I decided that staying in was my best bet. I was lying in bed when I heard a crash and a small scream from somewhere in the apartment, I rushed down the hall and into the kitchen only after I heard another noise, I found Phil standing there with his hand over his mouth and a broken laptop on the floor, 

  "Phil!" I said, a little harsher than I wanted, "What happened?!" I asked, glaring up at him, usually I could deal with Phil's antics, but not today, the pounding in my head didn't help at all, 

  "D-Dan," Phil started, quickly looking up at me, "It's not what it looks like, I promise!" He said so suddenly, defending himself, I crossed my arms, looking down at the computer and back up at Phil,

  "Really? Really?! Because it looks like my broken laptop on the floor! What were you doing with it anyways?!" I was furious, Phil looked away, dropping his arms to his side,

  "I-I'm sorry...I just, my laptop was in the room and I didn't want to wake you, yours was in the lounge and I brought it into the kitchen with me, because I was watching a video and than..."

  "Than what?!" I asked,

  "Than...I saw a spider! I got so freaked out that I dropped your laptop....I'm so sorry!" Phil said, looking back up at me, his eyes brimming with tears, 

  "You're so stupid! You're so clumsy, why do I even put up with you?!" I asked, all I felt like doing was punching something but I settled with storming out of the kitchen, as I turned the corner, I heard the soft sobs as Phil broke down, I didn't care where I went, I just needed to be alone, as I walked down the sidewalk, I noticed a Chinese restaurant, not to busy and it was close to noon anyways, I strode over and was seated at a table by the window, I ordered my food and got a fortune cookie with my check, I opened it but was very confused by what it said,

 _'Your future will change drastically unless you make it right'_   

  I had no idea what this meant and paid no attention to it as I stuffed it in my pocket, I stood up and got a little light headed, everything seemed to blur round me as I tried to focus, 

  "Well alright than, that was weird..." I muttered to myself as I made my way back outside, I walked down the pavement and back up to the apartment, it was quiet, Phil must have stepped out as well, I walked down the hall to our room, my head still pounding, 

  "Ugh, I need a nap..." I said, flopping down on my bed, not really paying attention to anything, about an hour later I woke up, rubbing my eyes, as I looked around, I realized that the room wasn't what I fell asleep in, it was so plain, 

  "W-What the hell..." I was so confused and a little worried, I rushed down the hall and into the lounge, only to find it wasn't at all what he was used to, it had beige walls, no bookshelf, paintings of wildlife, and a small tan couch, 

  "Dan, you're up, good." A voice said behind me, but it wasn't Phil's, I turned around, only to find another man, about my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes, "You were out by the time I got home, so I thought I'd make you something while you slept." He said with a smile, 

  "Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked, backing away a little, 

  "Alright, Dan, I'll play along. It's Nick, your boyfriend." He said in a bit of a mocking voice, like he was talking to a small child, "We've been dating for like three years. You're so strange sometimes." He walked over, placing a kiss on my cheek before walking out, 

  "D-Dating...?" I asked myself, as I followed him, "Where's Phil?" I asked, panic in my voice, 

  "Who's Phil?" Nick asked, a little annoyed at the mention of another guys name, "As far as I know neither of us know a Phil. Now, sit down, I made us a chef salad!" He sounded so excited but I wasn't, 

  "Um, actually, I have to go out for a bit." I said, trying to sound convincing, "I-I'll be back..." I rushed out and out the front door,  _what the hell just happened?_ I asked myself as I looked around, nobody stopped or stared at him, 

  "Phil...I have to find him..." I whispered, rushing down the pavement, "Now if I was him, where would I be?" I asked myself, "Starbucks!" I said suddenly, there was one close by, I ran into the street and across to the other side, I saw the sign just a little ways ahead of me and peered inside, sure enough there he was sitting at a table, by himself, I strode in and over to him, 

  "Phil..." I whispered his name and sat across from him, "What the hell happened? You weren't at home and I woke up to a new apartment and some guy there." I looked up at him, but he looked so confused, 

  "Um, I'm sorry but who are you?" He asked, 

  "I'm your best friend, your boyfriend?" I asked, he looked at me horrified, 

  "No, you have the wrong guy, I'm sorry..." Phil said, standing up, just at that moment, a guy came walking up, kissing Phil on cheek, 

  "You ready, babe?" He asked, looking down at me, "Um, who's he?" Phil just shook his head, 

  "I have no idea, can we just go?" Phil asked, taking the guys hand, as they walked off Dan could hear Phil say that he was 'weird' and 'a bit creepy,'   

   _Crap, this is not how he planned his day to go._


End file.
